<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2020 Fanart Compilation by ka1tae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674585">2020 Fanart Compilation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka1tae/pseuds/ka1tae'>ka1tae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka1tae/pseuds/ka1tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of taekai fanart i did in 2020! Since i need an open platform to post my art after tumblr porn ban</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2020 Fanart Compilation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts">punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/gifts">gusulanbaby (bigleosis)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholywhite/gifts">melancholywhite</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/gifts">Blondjjong</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/gifts">fridaysblues (taemin)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/softraincloud/gifts">softraincloud</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/gifts">mizrosecat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right now i only post my art on a closed twitter account, i needed another platform to post it to and ao3 seems like a wonderful option to make this kind of annual compilations on. If you haven't yet (and want to), you can follow my twitter account, where i will post my works right after i drew them &amp; share WIPs &amp; talk about taekai a lot ^^ but comments &amp; kudos here would be very appreciated too ;w;<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ka1tae">my twitter!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>my entry for top Jongin fest on twitter!<br/>Prompt: Tattoo artist Jongin and flower shop owner Taemin</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>my entry for bottom Jongin fest on twitter! Taemin/Jongin/x-Taemin<br/>Prompt: Tæmin comes over for a visit to see Taemin and Jongin. Except that he barged into their ‘alone time’ and Jongin is wearing pink skirt and drooling everywhere</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>fem!taekai based on Taemin's obsession with Jongin's chest</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>punk!Taemin for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai">punktaekai</a> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>incubus!Taemin and human!Jongin for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai">punktaekai</a>, illustration for the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660537/chapters/49064702">want</a></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Taemin in lingerie for <a href="https://twitter.com/KyzuzuArt">KyzuzuArt</a> (twitter) / <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tae_Amo/pseuds/Tae_Amo">Tae_amo</a> (ao3)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my take on x-taekai, inspired by EXO's Obsession era</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>a gift for my friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues">fridaysblues</a>, an illustration for the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647588">Confession</a></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>taekai royal au!</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>illustration for the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398051/chapters/64305628">Of Emerald Hearts and Obsidian Rooms</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmelodrama/pseuds/mizmelodrama">mizmelodrama</a></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>illustration for the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414620/chapters/48426817">make me feel (alive)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholywhite/pseuds/melancholywhite">melancholywhite</a></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>illustration for the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560818">Heaven</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby">gusulanbaby</a><br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Taemin from the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575661">Like Lightening</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong">Blondjjong</a></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>demons Kai and Taemin, illustration for the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631555/chapters/67604734">Last</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/softraincloud/pseuds/softraincloud">softraincloud</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>